Love will conquer all
by jasperhalebabe4ever
Summary: Katie Hotchner is Aaron daughter who he never knew about when tragedy strikes she has to go live with him but when the past comes back to haunt her will the help her get through everything and her and one of the team members fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters from criminal minds.

Hi my name is Kathleen Elizabeth Hotchner. I have long black hair i got that from my mom and blue eyes and i am eighteen years old . I am only five foot four inches so i am a little on the short side which i also got from her. I used to live with my mom, but something happened to her. She was killed. Now i am on my way to live with my dad who never knew about me. I guess im getting a head of myself. As you know my name. I lived in Cortland New York with my mom since i could remember. I grew up without my dad because my mom was very afriad that his job would put my life at risk, and i really couldnt blame her i mean he is an FBI agent with the BAU. I grew up knowing all about him even though he doesnt know i am here my mom still told me everything about him get in case something like this had happened i remember like it was yesterday. I came home from school, and he was there waiting with my mother knoncked out cold which he did the same to me. We then woke up in this doungen like basement and for ten days he raped and tourtured us. He killed my mother in front of me she got to say she loves me and then he slit her throat from ear to ear. I knew i was next, but somehow i got the strength to get away. I ran as fast as i could and flaged the first person i could and had them call the police. He was cought and tried, but only got thrity years to life. He had done it to a lot more mothers and daughters in New York but only got that i think he should have gotten the death penilty, but of course New York doesn't have it. I am now on my way to live with my dad. I am so nervious. I cant wait i have to go to the headqurters first hopefully he will want me. My mother had written him a letter just in case. I get of the plane, and call a cab. We got there quicker then i thought we would i gave him the money and told him to keep the change. I walked into the building and saw an older looking women with blonde hair maybe she knew where he was. I went up to her.

"Excuse me can you help me find my father?" i asked hoping she would and would be able to.

"Sure, honey who is your father?" she asked just looking me up down i still have brusies and cuts.

"His name Agent Aaron Hotchner." I told her she looked really surprised

"I didn't know he had a daughter i know he has a son." She told so i had a little brother cool.

"He doesn't even know me my mom ran she was pregnant with me because she thought his job would put my life in danger." I told her hoping she would understand why my mom did what she did.

"Okay. He isn't here he is on a case but i will be happy to have you stay with one of his coworker while he is away." She told me i was jumping for joy inside.

We took the elevator up and stop on a floor, and the i follwed her into a room where i saw computers and another blonde haired women she was typing fast. She looked up.

"Mam what are you doing here, and who is that with you." she asked i think i am going to like her.

"This is Agent Hotchners daughter she has come to live with him." She told her.

"Okay come on in sweetie." She said.

"I guess i will be going. " The other women said and she was gone.

"So what made you want to come live your dad?" she asked as she was typing.

"My mom and i were kiddnaped, tourchered, and raped for ten days and then he killed my mother and i somehow got the strength to get away flaged down the first person i could and had them call the police he was caught and tried and was sent here." I said as i just let the tears fall from my face.

"I am so sorry for that i hope they put a neddle in his arm if you know what i mean." She told me oh how i wish they would i would do it myself if they let me.

"Well lucky for him thery're not he only got thrity to life we lived in New York and that is one of the states that don't have the death penilty. Trust me if i could i would do it myself and the thing is i am not the only daughter motherless because of him." I told her just letting the tears fall.

She then came over to me and hugged me tight, and just let me cry on her sholder. i just didn't want to believe that she was gone but she was and nothing is going to bring her back then there was a ring and she got up and ran over to see who was calling.

"Garcia here." She said as she stared typing.

"Garcia i need you to look up an Ashley Herris for me." he said she really could type fast.

"Ashley Herris forty-five year old dead with an only daughter daughter father is living but doesnt know about her looks like she took off before the baby was born lived in Cortland New York." She told him.

At that i ran into the bathroom as fast as i couldn't take it anymore i just started throwing punches at the door i need to get this aggression out before i do it on someone i was upset that my mom was gone and i was angry that the bastard only got thrity to life. I looked at my hands they were bloody and the i heard the door open and saw Garcia.

"Who was that?" i asked as i cleaned my hands up.

"That was your father." She told me as she helped me clean up.

"Did you know that women?" she asked grabbing a first aid kid from her purse and started to bandage my hands.

"Ya she is my mother." I told her.

"Oh then why is your last name Hotchner?" she asked finishing up with my hands.

"Because she wanted me to have his last name thought it was very proper." I told giving her a hug

"Thank you for being here for me." I said as we walked out of the bathroom

The rest of the day we just talked and got to know each other more. I could tell by the way she was talking she had a crush on another team member named Dererk Morgan. She was telling me about the rest of the team like Dr. Spencer Reid and how he is most likely the smartest guy alive. Jeniffer Jareau has a son named hennry and she is really sweet person and kind. Emily Prentiss was the same way but didn't have any kids. David Rossi was a writer and in some ways he is like my dad because their both kind, caring, and take charge if needed.

"I know he was a writer my mom loved his books." I told her as i ate my peice of pizza. She looked at the time.

"Oh it's time for me to get home why don't you stay with me until your dad gets back." She said as she got her coat on and started packing up.

"Okay thank you." I said as i did the same

That night as i lay on her chouch i thought to myself maybe this wouldn't be so bad and i fell asleep peacefully and had good dreams that night for once in a long time.

Thanks Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Mind characters just the ones i made up.

I woke up that morning refreshed. The scent of eggs, bacon, sausage, and chocolate chip pancakes floated to my nose. I opened my eyes and looked around and saw the table set for two it took a mintue to register where i was. Then Garcia walked in.

"Good Morning sleepy head. How are you this fine morning, and how did you sleep?" she asked as she went and got apple juice out of ther refridgeratior.

"I slept better then i have been thank you for asking." I said as i got up and went to the table and started to put the food on my plate and started eating.

"So how long do you think it will be before my dad gets back?" i asked as i stabbed another piece of egg and then put it into my mouth.

"I really don't know it depends on how long it takes them to solve the case." She said as she poured herself some apple juice.

We sat there eating for a little while longer then she got up, and put her dishes in the sink.

"I'm going to go get ready for work if you want you can come with me, or you can stay here." She told me as she walked into her bedroom.

"I'll stay here and if you don't mind please don't tell my dad anything about me i want to be the one to tell him everything." I said as i went into her bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Okay will do and we will go to lunch to get to know each other more and i can tell you more about the team if you would like." She said.

"Okay what time and where?" i asked.

"Come to the headqurters and we will order chinese. Start walking about eleven thrity i will leave directions on the table for you." She said as she peeked into the bathroom.

"Okay will do see you later." I told her as she shut the door and left.

I was left alone with my thoughts. I finished my shower and got dressed i put on a nice red and black sundress. It was only eight thrity so i decided to start reading my new book i got it's called Number the Stars it was a good book so far. A mintue later i looked at the clock i had been reading for two hours i better start geting ready to go, so i got my flip flops on and got the directions and her keys to lock the door. I got down the stairs and started walking. It felt as if someone was watching me.

Unknown Pov

She is here just like he said. She is really pretty i can't beleive he let here go. I can't wait to get my hands on her and i bet he can't eiather. I have to call him and tell him she is where I thought she would be. He will be really happy to hear this. I watched as she went into the building. I whispered "See you soon."

Katie Pov

I felt better when i got inside of the building. I went up to her office and heard she was talking to someone. By the sounds of it she was talking to Morgan. I don't know why they don't get together. They would be perfect for each other.

"Why don't you two just admit that you two like each other?" i asked as i gave her the look.

"We don't like each other like that." She told me giving me a playful glare.

"Bull you and i both know that you two like each other it's not that hard to see." I said as i sat down.

"What would you like for lunch?" she asked as she handed me a chinesse menu.

"Beef and Boccoli with some Hot and Sour Soup please." I told her. My mom taught me to have manners and i will use them.

"Okay." she said as she picked up the phone and started ordering for us.

"It will be here twenty-five to forty mintues." She said as she put the phone down.

"Now what do you want to know?" she asked.

"What is my dad like?" i asked i needed to know.

"He's nice, kind, and he put the needs of others in front of his own." She said that's how my mother described him.

"Do you think he will accept me?" i asked.

"Yes he will." She said that made me feel alot better.

The chinese got there a few mintues after we stopped talking it was a good kind of silence, and the food was really good.

"Do you think the team will accept me because if i am going to be around i want them to like me?" i asked hoping a yes to that question.

"Yes they will as long as you are yourself." She said that made me smile.

"So tell me what it was like growing up for you?" she asked as she took a bite of her food.

"It was a normal childhood had everything i need and wanted my mom worked as the sign in person at the hospital she gave them the bracelets it got the bills paid and food on the table." I told her.

We sat there in silence for a while. I think she was just giving me time to think on what to say when my dad got here. I really don't know how to start. How do you tell someone your their long lost daughter.

"I think it would be best if me and my dad talked in his office in privte when he gets back." I told her just thinking about it.

"I think you are right." She said.

I couldn't beleive i was going to meet my mom favorite author and my dad in the same day. My mom would have been awed at meeting him. I wonder what life would have been like if she would have stayed maybe she would still be here. Then the phone rang i wonder who it was.

"Garcia here ." She said.

"Garcia we will be heading back tomorrow morning." My dad said and then hung up.

She truned to look at me you could tell i was nervious but i couldn't wait. I really hope that everything went smoothly. I went back with Garcia. I think it was my last night spending at her house. I would still come over have girls nights with her. I would probaly stay with her when my dad went on a case. Ever since that happened i have a fear of staying home alone. Afraid that someone will come and take me it happened before. I won't let that show, or let anyone know this until i tell them what happened i think it will take some time for that to happen. That night i didn't get to sleep till one-thrity. I tossed and turned all night, and before i knew it it was morning.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any Criminal Mind character just the one i made up.

I woke up that morning sleepy. Today was the day i have been waiting for ever since i was five years old. I went over to my suitcase, and got a purple tank top out with a matching knee length skirt. I went to the bathroom and started to run the water and got in when the water was just right. I washed my hair and my body. I got out, and got dressed. I walked out and smelled something delicous it was french toast and eggs with orenge jucie. I sat down and served myself.

"How did you sleep last night?" she asked serving herself food.

"Not as good as the first night last night i couldn't really get to sleep, but i finally did at about one-thrity, and tossed and turened all night." I said as i started eating.

"Well be ready to leave in ten mintues because they should be here in about an hour." She told me as she got up and put her plate in the sink. She left to get ready for work. I finished in five and rinshed my dishes and got my flip flops on. She came out about three mintues later.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she got her keys and as we got out of the building i felt someone watching us more me then Garcia. I think i need my head checked.

We got there sooner then i thought we would. We got up to the floor and she lead me to my dads office. I sat there and got bored real quickly. I looked at the pictures on his desk i saw one of him and my mom. I then looked at the next picture next to it and saw it was him and a little boy was that my little brother. I was looking when i heard the door open i turned and looked at th man that was my dad.

"Garcia said you had to talk to me about something." He said as he came in and shut the door and then we both sat down.

"Yes about my mother Ashley Herris she had a little baby girl about eighteen years ago, and that baby is me i'm your daughter." I said.

He looked really shocked well i would be to if i was just told i had a daughter that i didn't know about.

"There has to be a mistake." He said with doubt in his eyes.

I then pulled out my birth certifice and a letter my mom had written him just in case something had happened to her and i had to go live my dad. He was looking over both and i saw the look of acceptenece in his eyes he then gave me back both items and came over and hugged me real tightly.

"How did she die?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet but in time i will." I said to him he had the look of understanding in his eyes.

"Okay lets go and you can meet the team and how are you with kids?" he asked opening the door and we walked out.

"I used to babysit. The ages ranged from infint to ten years old." I told him he looked releaved. We made our way out of his office and saw everyone talking and joking around.

"Everyone i have an annocment to make." He said and everyone looked at us.

" This is my daughter." He said as he looked at me and i knew i had to introduce myself.

"My name is Kathleen Elizabeth Hotchner, but please call me Katie. I used to live with my mom, but moved here from Cortland New York. I'm eighteen years old. The reason why my dad didn't know about me is because my mom left when she was pregnant with me because she thought my dads job would put my life in danger although i wish now she would have stayed." I said as broke down again.

Gracia came over and hugged me she the only one who knew what had happened to me and my mom. I cried for a few more mintues and then went to clean myself up. I came back a few mintues later.

"What happened to your mother?" a very attractive man asked me.

"She died and right now i really don't feel like sharing how." I said then everyone came up to me to introduce themselves. First was the attractive man who was known as Reid then Prentis then JJ then Morgan and finaly Rossi.

"Hi i'm Agenet David Rossi." He said as he shook my hand.

"I know my mom was a huge fan of your writting. She had all of the books you wrote and talked about how she would love to meet you one day." I said wiping a few tears away.

"Okay everyone go home and get some sleep." My dad said and we went to pack up we stopped by Garcias house first so i could grab my stuff.

"We have to pick someone up before we go home." He said as he got back in the drivers seat and i put my stuff in the way back of the car.

We drove for a little bit then stopped at a house, and he went inside and came out with a little boy . The little boy was jumping up and down they got into the car.

"Jack this is your older sister Katie." He told the little boy and the little boy smiled as big as he could.

"Hi sissy." Jack said in the cutest voice i have ever heard.

"Hi buddy." I said back as i looked back at him to see the biggest smile i have ever seen on a kid.

We drove for a little while. When we got there my dad and Jack went in to get Jack ready for bed. I got my stuff out of the car and took it to my knew house. I got to the house Jack was waiting there for me, so he could tell me goodnight and once he was in bed my dad showed me my room then gave me a kiss goodnight. I looked around my new room. I think i am going to like it here. I got dressed for bed and got in and at about midnight i felt someone poking me i woke up to find it was Jack.

"What the matter buddy?" i asked sleepy.

"I had a bad dream can i sleep with you?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Ya come up here bud what was the dream about?" i asked as i helped him to get into bed with me.

"I don't want to talked about it." He said as he closed his eyes. I just put my arm around him and fell back into a pieceful sleep. I started to dream about me and Ried being together.

Unknown Pov

"So she has a little brother. She seems to care about him alot. Maybe we could use him to our advantege." I said to the person on the other line.

"Yes we can." Said the other voice and hung up.

"Can't wait to have my revenge." Said the person in the tree looking into Katies bedroom watching the two sleep.

Review Please and Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any Criminal Minds characters just the ones i made up.

Time Skip (One Year Later)

Alot has gone on in the past year. I met my dad, and is living with him and my little Jack. I stated to babysit him when my dad went on cases. I was getting used to being home alone with only Jack that was until the night it happened.

(Flashback)

Me and Jack had gone out to dinner with Gracia we had Mexican food it was yummy. She dropped me and Jack off at our house. I got my key out to unlock the door, but when we got to the door we saw it was a little bit open. Gracia was still parked on the curb.

"Go back to the car." I told him and he did.

I got the hammer that my dad kept behind the flower pot just in case this happen because i am not trained to use a gun so a hammer was the next best thing to defend myself with. I went in the house and saw that the living room was really trashed and on the morrior above our fire place something was writtien it said:

"I will have her she will pay i don't like loose ends."

I didn't see anyone so i ran out of the house to her car told her what had happened, and she called my dad and told him what had happened. We stayed at Gracia until the team got back a few days later.

(End of Flashback)

To this day we don't know who broke into the house but i have a feeling that it has to do with me, and we also stay with Gracia when they go on cases because my dad doesn't want anything to happen to us. Another thing that has happened this year is that me and Reid got together, and so did Gracia and Morgan.

(Flashback)

I was sitting in my dads office waiting for him to get done, so we could go to lunch and Reid walked in.

"Hey Katie can i talk to you about something?" he asked as he closed the door and came and sat down next to me.

"Ya sure." I said as i looked at him something was diffrent about him.

"These past few months me and you have gotten to know each other better and we have become the best of friends. Well i like you more then a friend i was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" he asked nerviously.

"Reid i feel the same way i have ever since i have been here." I told him taking his hands in mine.

Then he did something i never thought he would do he kissed me. We sat there for about three mintues kissing until we heard the door open, and it was my dad.

"What is this?" my dad asked with surprise in his voice.

"Daddy me and Reid have feelings for each other, so we are going to give a relationship a go." I told him. I then relized that we had an adeunice

"Okay." He said not the response that i thought we would get.

"But Reid you hurt her, or pressure her into anything she isn't ready for i will hurt you." He told Reid looking deadly serious.

Morgan then took Gracias hands in his.

"Baby girl i love you so much so will you do the honnors of being my girl?" he asked. I knew she would say yes, but she still looked at me and i nodded my head yes.

"Yes i will i love you." She said then she kissed him.

(End of Flash)

Me and Reid were going as strong as ever, and so were Morgan and Gracia. Reid and I waited till our six month anniversery to take the big step in our relationship, and i don't mean marriage.

(Flashback) (Sexual sence starts here)

It was mine and Reid six month anniversery so i decied that it was a good time to take that next step. While he was away on a case i went to a candle store bought some candles. Then went to an adult shop and bought a sexy teddy to wear for tonight. Then got some rose petals.

I went back to Rieds apartment and set everything up then put on the teddy on and waited for him to get home. I heard the door open about a minute later he came in the bedroom.

"What is this?" he asked confussed i got up and lead him to the bed.

"Well i was thinking since its our six month anniversery we could take the next step but if you don't want to then that's fine." I told him as i started to rub his sholders.

"I want to." He said as he laid his head back.

He the truned around and laid me on the bed and got on top of me and we started kissing passinitly. He started going down and he got to my right breast and started to suck on it while rubbing the left.

"Oh Reid baby that feel so good." I told him.

After doing that for a few more mintue he started to go down a little more and then he got to where he wanted and pulled my thong down and started to rub my clit and then he stuck two fingers inside. He then he began to eat me out.

"Oh...Baby right there that feels so good don't stop." I said moaning really loud glad no one was around to hear me.

After a few more mintues i came and i came really hard even thouht this was his first time he did really well.

"Your turn." I told him.

He then took off his pants and boxers and sat on the edge of th bed and i got on my hands and knees and started to give him his first blow job.

"That feels realy good." He said moaning just as i did a few mintues ago.

I was sucking for a few more mintues before i could tell he was about to cum.

"I'm going to cum." He said.

And he did a few seconds later he then picked me up and laid me on the bed. and he started to kiss me.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking into my eyes i never wanted this moment to end.

"Yes just put it in." I told him and he did and it felt so good.

He started to move inside of me and i couldn't hel but moan and he was moaning to so i guess it felt good to him to.

"Baby... that feels so good faster please?" i asked holding on to his sides.

He did as i asked and it felt even better.

"I'm...going to cum you feel so tight ugh can't last much longer." He said as he quickened his pace.

A few more mintues of moaning and i could feel myself about to cum and i could tell he was close to.

"Just let it go baby." i told him and he did we both did.

"That was amazing." I said as i cuddled up to him and fell asleep

Thats how we slept that night. Then we got a rude awakening the next morning because someone came in his door and all we hear is

WHAT THE HELL

It was my dad. He had tried calling Reid to see where i was that night well i guess now he knows.

(End of Flashback)

So my year has been really great. Little did i know that soon my world would be crashing around me.

Thanks please Reveiw


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the Criminal Mind characters just the ones i made up

(Present day)

Unknown Pov

I was here in New York to meet up with my partner, so we could go and get our revenge. I was here at a coffie shop waiting for him. My car was ready to go to the airport. It was about thrity mintues later that i saw him down the street. When he got to the table i was sitting at he sat down.

"You ready to do this?" he asked as he got up and offered his hand to mine.

"Yup and what the plan when we get there?" i asked as i got onto the car.

"First i am going to tie up some other loose ends." He said i couldn't wait to do this.

We got to the airport and borded the plane and then we were off.

Katie Pov (Few days later)

I was going to pick Reid up from the office, so we could go to lunch i waited until Jacks babysitter Jackie got to the house and then left. I got there and went inside i could hear talking in the confrince room. I could hear talking and knew that we wern't going to lunch today. They came out and once Reid saw me he came right over to me.

"We have a case in Texas we leave in thrity." He said as he put his arms around my waist.

"Okay well when you get back we can go to lunch but can i tell you something?" i asked as i put my arms around his neck.

"Ya what is it?" he asked sounding concerned.

"I feel as if someone is watching me/ fallowing me." I said looking up at him.

"It's probaly nothing babe." He said well he was the smart person so maybe he was right.

"I have to get ready to go." He said as he unlached his arms from me.

"Okay i'll see you off." I said as we walked to his desk and we got his stuff ready.

I helped him get his stuff ready then i helped him carry his stuff to the plane so i could tell him and my dad bye.

"Have a good flight solve the case and come back to me as soon as you can." I told him.

I then gave him a kiss on the lips and helped him put his stuff on the plane then i got off and went over to my dad.

"Be safe daddy and come to me and Jack as soon as you can." I told him giving him a kiss on the cheeck

I watched as my dad and boyfriend get on the plane, so when the plane took off i went back to the house Gracia dropped me off.

"I thought you and Mr. Right were going out to lunch?" asked Jackie a friend that i made when i got here she was also Jacks babysitter.

"We were but they had a case to go to." I told her as i sat down.

"That's a bummer." She said as she put her feet up on the coffie table.

"Ya tell me about it." I told her.

It was about noon and Jack was down for a nap so me and Jackie watched some scary movies. Jack got up a few hours later and Jackie had to leave at five, so when she left i made some homemade macroni and cheese for dinner. We sat in the living room eating and watch Paw Patrol on the DVR. It was JAcks favorite show. I looked at the clock and it was eight-thrity. It was past Jacks bedtime.

"Hey buddy you have to get ready for bed." I told him as i got up and put our bowls in the sink.

"Okay will you tuck me in and read me a story?" he asked as he ran up the stairs to get ready as i washed up the dishes that i had used.

"Ready." He yelled down the stairs.

"Okay be up in a mintue." I told him as i whiped my hands on a hand towel.

I went up the stairs and tucked Jack into bed he had already picked out a story. It was the three little pigs so i got on the bed with him and started to read and after a few minutes he was out so i got up and put the book away and went to my room and got my pj on and went back downstairs to wash more dishes after that i went and watched some tv it was only nine-thrity. I must have fallen asleep becasue next thing i hear is the door opening. I got up and turned around and standing behind me was a man in all black with a black ski mask on. He then started to beat me i screamed and screamed until i blacked out. My last thought was of Jack.

Jack Pov

I heard sceaming downstairs and not the good kind. I knew what i had to do. Sissy and daddy taught me to do this just in case something ever happened. I ran into my dads study and grabbed the phone and hid in the trunk.

"911 whats your emergency?" the lady asked.

"Someone broke into my house and beat my sister." I told her.

"Okay sweetheart what your address?" she asked again.

"24 brooke street" I told her.

"Okay buddy your doing great where are you in the house and where is the robber and your sister?" she asked i hope that help was on the way.

"My sister in the living room i don't where the guy is but i am in my daddys study in a trunk." I told her.

"Okay buddy help is on the way but i want you to stay on the phone until they get there." She said she sounded nice.

"So where is your daddy tonigt buddy." She asked.

"He works for the FBI BAU and is on a case in Texas." I told her.

"Okay buddy do you hear anything." she asked.

"Yes i hear sirens and now i hear people in my house." I said to her.

"Okay buddy you can hang up the phone and get out of the trunk." She told me and i did.

When i got out a nice police man took me to the station. I wonder if my sister is going to be okay.

"Buddy is there anyone we can contact to come and get you?" he asked sitting at the desk.

"My daddys friend and co worker her name is Penelope Gracia and her number is (567) 349-8091." I told him.

Gracia Pov

I was right in the middle of a dream of me and Morgan when i heard my phone ring.

"Gracia." I said.

"Miss i have a Jack Hotchner down at the station can you please come and get him?" asked the police officer.

"Of course i will be right there." I told him and hung up

All i could think about was what happened to Katie. A few minute later i was on my way to the station. When i got there i ran to find Jack and the police officer he was with. When i had found them ran up and asked what had happened and when he told me couldn't believe it.

"You can take him now." The police officer said.

"Okay thank you." I told him.

Me and Jack went out to my car and got in we went to Walmart to get him some clothes knowing we couldn't go back to his house. We got in and got out.

"Can we go see my sissy?" Jack asked.

"Ya tomorrow we can i just have to ask Kevin to cover for me today." I told him.

We got to my house and Jack went straight to bed. I then called Kevin.

"This is Kevin." He said sleepy.

"Kevin can you cover for me today because i am not feeling well." I told him. I told him that so he wouldn't tell the team i had to be the one to tell them.

"I'm sorry to hear that and ya i will." He said i knew he would.

"Thanks i owe you one night." I said and he said the same and we hung up and i went to sleep that night wondering just how bad her injurys were.

Review Please.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any Criminal Mind character only the ones i made up

The next day (3 months after Katies and Reids first time)

Gracia Pov

I was woken up to getting poked in the arm. I opened my eyes and saw Jack standing in front of me. I wondered why he was here, but then i remembered last night. I thought that was only a dream i guess not.

"When can we go visit sissy?" he asked. I looked at the time eight O'Clock vistiting hours don't start till nine.

"Let's have breakfest first okay buddy." i told him getting out of bed.

"What do you want this morning?" i asked thinking maybe he would want eggs or someting like that.

"Cereal." He told me as he got up into a chair.

"Okay cereal it is." as i got the only kind i had down.

We ate in silence for a little bit i had to tell him to slow down, so he wouldn't choke. I wonder who would do something like this. A few more mintues we were done eating. I got up and put our dishes in the sink i would do them later. I went in and got Jack some clothes and told him to get dressed while i did the same. We were dressed and ready to go in ten mintues. I locked up my apartment and we headed to the hospital. We got there within twenty mintues. I went to the front desk.

"I'm here for a Kathleen Hotchner she was brought in last night." I told the women.

"Ya room 245." She said as she buzzed us in.

We went looking for her room. When we found it and went in i couldn't beleive my eyes. She had bruses all over she had a cast on her leg. She was awake and crying when we got in and looking at something she was holding.

"Sissy." Jack yelled as he ran to her bedside.

He gave her a hug. I went over and put him on the bed, so he could sit with her. I went over and gave her a hug.

"How bad is it?" i asked as i sat down ing the chair next to her bedside.

"Broken leg, broken ribs, concusion, bruses, and a miscarriage." She told me.

"Miscarriage, but only pregnant women can have those." I said and after i said that i realized why she said that.

She had been pregnant and she didn't even know it.

"Yup i couldn't believe it either but when the doctor showed me the sanogram i brust into tears. What is my dad going to think when he finds out, and what about Reid?" she asked.

"They will be happy that you are alive." I told her.

We sat there in a nice silence watching Paw Partol because Jack wanted to watch it. That was until my phone rang. I looked at it. It was Hotch.

"Ya boss man." I said.

"Were coming home now, so we will be there soon." He said. At that moment Jack asked something i hope he wouldn't.

"Gracia what's a miscarriage?" he asked and i knew that his dad had heard.

"Where are you guys?" Hotch asked.

"The hospital you Reid and Morgan are going to want to come here when you guys land." I told him he said okay and he hung up on me so i didn't get a chance to tell him

" A misscarriage is when a women who is having a baby and she looses the baby while the baby is still inside of her." I told him mind as well.

"So i was going to be an uncle?" he asked looking at Katie.

"Yes buddy you were." Katie told him with tears in her eyes i could tell even though the baby was a surprise she wanted it and Reid would have wanted the baby.

Hotch Pov

"What wrong Hotch?" Morgan asked i didn't know how he would take this. Knowing he really wanted kids.

"Well their at the hospital and i guess Gracia had a misscarriage i'm so sorry man." I told him and he started crying.

"Me you and Reid are going there after we land because Katie and Jack are there visiting her." I said as i hugged him tightly.

I can't imagin what he must be going through he they probaly didn't even know she was pregnant. I would have lost it if Haley lost Jack. The rest of the flight was in silence. When landed we got in a car and drove to the hospital. When we got there we were surpised when we saw Gracia standing out front. Morgan got out first.

"Baby i'm so sorry i don't blame you for this sometimes things just happen." He said and she looked confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm talking about the misscarriage." He told her.

"It wasn't me who had the misscarriage." She said as she looked striaght at Reid.

"But Hotch said you had one." He told and at that moment Reid ran into the hospital.

"I didn't believe if i had one i would be more histerical then this." She told him as we want into the hospital.

Who else could have had a misscarriage. Gracia lead into a room where Katie was on the hospital bed crying with Reid by her side he was also crying and holding something. He hugged her tightly.

"I didn't even know." She told Reid.

"I know baby it wasn't your fault." He told her.

"Your right it's not it's that bastards fault." She said and Reid got this confused look on his face.

"What is going on here?" i asked as i looked at everyone.

"You tell it Katie." Gracia told her.

"I had just put Jack to bed i put my pajamas on and went down to wash the dishes. When i got done i went and watch some tv i must have fallen alseep because the next thing i know someones opening the door. I stood up and turned around anad there was a guy right behind me and he started beating on me. Then i wake up here and i pushed the nurse botton to tell them that i was awake. The doctor came in and told me that i had had a misscarriage because of the beating i took." She said i couldn't beleive it i was going to be a grandpa.

I then went over and hugged her. Then i looked at everyone but Reid to tell them to give them some peace. When we got out of the room we saw Rossi, Emily, and JJ.

"What happened?" Rossi asked.

"While we were gone someone broke into the house and attacked Katie she is in pretty bad shape."I told them.

"How bad?" JJ asked

"Broken leg, broken ribs, concusion,bruses, and she had a misscarriage." I told them JJ started crying and so did i.

"Can we go in and see her?" Emily asked

"Were going to give her and Reid some privite time." I told them and we all went in the waiting area. Then after a few hours we all went home to get some sleep.

Katie Pov

A few days later i went home. Everyone found out about the misscariage. I was sad for a few days, but then i realized that sulking wasn't going to bring back mine and Reids baby, so i sucked it up and moved on. Some days are still hard, but we get through it. Me and Reid still have the sanogram picture. I could tell Reid really wanted a child. I was very thankful that we had everyone to help us get through this rough time in our lives. I always have someone at the house with me and Jack when my dad and the team are gone on cases because he doesn't want this to happen again. Even though my dad won't admit it he was really lookong forword to being a grandpa. I sometime cetch him looking at the saongram in my room and he starts talking to the picture telling it how it would of had the best mommy, daddy, aunts, uncles, and grandpa a baby could of had. Today me and Gracia are going shopping she wants to get me out of this funk that i have been. So i got ready. She is here.

"So where are we going?" i asked as i got into the car.

"We are going to the mall." She said as she pulled away.

Reveiw Plaease.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any Criminal Minds characters only the ones i made up

We went to almost every store in the mall. We went to Spencer's, Claire's, Bath and Body Works and Gratitude Hawk. Garcia looked at the time it must have been noon.

"Let's go to the food court I'm starving. "She said.

She pulled me to the food court. So was I. I really wanted a pumpkin roll, but I don't think any of these restaurants have it. So i went with Arbys their cheese stick were really good, so I got like four orders of them. I had bought a Blanket, Wallet, Belt, and a bathrobe at Spencer's. I got Handsanizier and some Laotian at Bath and Body Works. I got a lot of chocolate at Gratitude Hawk. I didn't get anything at Claire's. I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"We have to get going." She said as she went and threw out her garbage.

"The keys weren't in there were they?" I asked as i hid the keys in my pocket.

"No i don't think so." She said as she went back and looked into the garbage. I finally had enough.

"I have them." I told her.

She turned around with a shocked expression on her face as if to ask why you would do that.

"I did it because a friend, I, and her boyfriend went to the mall and she threw out his mother's keys." I told her.

I got up and handed the keys to her then threw away my garbage. We were off. First we went to her house, so she could drop it off then we went to my house. She followed me in. When I got putting the stuff away i went to the living room. When I turned on the light people jumped out and yelled surprise. Jack ran over to me.

"Happy Birthday sissy." He said as he gave me a hug.

My dad and Reid came up to me and my dad was the first one to give me a hug.

"How did you guys find out?" I asked as i picked up Jack.

"Garcia. You're not happy." My dad said.

"No I am it's just my first birthday without my mom." I said.

I started to cry. I put Jack down and ran to my room. I could hear footsteps I figured it was my dad. It wasn't. It was Reid and he got in before I close my door.

"What happened it will help to talk about it." He said as he laid down on my bed with me.

"Okay but please don't judge me." I said hoping he wouldn't

"Okay and after this I will tell you something that happened to me." He said.

"Okay. I came home from school, and he was there looking as if he was waiting for something then i noticed that my mother was knocked out and then he did the same thing to me. When we woke up we were in this dungeon like basement. For ten days he raped and tortured us, and on the tenth day he slit my mother throat in front of me. I don't know how, but i got the strength and out. I ran as fast as I could. I flagged down the first person who I saw told them what had happened and they called the police they came arrested him he got thirty to life." I told him as I hugged him and cried into his shirt.

"There were more victims who came forward and we all testified and he got what he got." I said sobbing.

He just held me for a few minutes more.

"Does anyone here know?" he asked.

"Just Garcia I will tell everyone when I am ready." I told him.

"I was held hostage I struggled with it, but found it helped to talk about it." He said.

I went to kiss him and heard a knock at my door.

"Katie it's me please come down everyone is here for you." My dad said.

"Why don't clean up and come down when you're done." Reid said as he kissed my forehead.

"Okay." I said.

I got up and went into my bathroom and splashed water on my face.

Reid Pov

"So what happened in there?" Hotch asked.

"She told me what happened to her mother." I said.

"What did happen?" he asked.

"Well i will let her tell you when she is ready she can't be pushed into telling someone." I told him.

"It was that bad?" he asked.

"In my book yes it was way worse than I was held hostage." I said.

"Why don't you go downstairs and tell everyone she will be down I'll wait for her." I said. He went downstairs. It was a minute later when she came out.

"Thank you for listening and for not telling my dad. I really want to be the one to tell everyone." She said.

She hugged me and we went downstairs hand in hand. When we got downstairs everyone was talking no one even noticed us. I was happy that she trusted me enough to tell me what had happened. We were in the living room when I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone saying present time.

She had gotten some books and some lotion and a few gift cards.

"Thank you everyone." She said and she went around and hugged everyone thanking them. She then came over to me

"Can we go to your place?" she asked.

"Why don't you want to stay here?" I asked.

"Because I'm really horny and I don't think my dad would want Jack walking in on us." She said I couldn't deny her anything. She got her coat on and said night to everyone.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't." Morgan said and then Garcia hit him upside the head.

We left and got to my apartment. We got inside and she attacked my lips with hers. She then started to undress me she really couldn't wait. There were no words that night as we made love just looks of pure love. After we were done we fell asleep. I heard my phone rings and I look and its Hotch.

"Hello." I say trying to be quiet so I don't wake her.

"Reid we have a case and tell Katie she doesn't have to babysit Jack his aunt is going to babysit him." He said.

"Okay I will be right there." I told him and then we hung up. I got out of bed as quietly as I could. I got dressed and started to gather my stuff I couldn't find my keys.

"Looking for these?" I heard a voice ask and I turned around and saw Katie with my keys.

"Yeah sorry I have to go." I said.

"Don't be sorry it's your job just come home to me." She said she got up and handed me my keys and gave me a little peck on the lips.

"Your dad said you don't have to babysit Jack his aunt is going to." I told her as she got back into bed.

"See you." She said as I walked out the door and then I locked it and was headed on my way.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning mentions of Physical and Sexual abuse. I don't own any of the Criminal Mind character only the ones I made up.

Katie Pov

I woke up when I heard a banging on the door. I looked at the time it seven. I looked next to me and the spot was empty. I got up and put my robe on. I walked to the door and opened it. There was a lady with blonde hair looked like a drug addict, and with her was a huge beastly man, and a little girl about three with a backpack the little girl looked really unkempt and very malnourished.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely not wanting to anger the women in fear that the man might attack me.

"Is a Spencer Reid here?" she asked very rudely.

"No he isn't he is working on a case." I told her ignoring her rudeness.

"Well this is his kid and I think it's time for him to start being a dad." She said.

"Okay you can leave her with me until he gets back." I told her knowing she would leave the girl in my care.

"Okay well she is his problem now and I don't ever want to be contacted again." She said and they left.

"Come sweetie it's okay I won't hurt you." I told her as I held out my hand.

She didn't speak, but came inside and looked around. I was furious at the way she looked she shouldn't look like this well I guess she is better off now. I know what she needs and that's a bath and some food. I will have to call reid later to let him know.

"Can you tell me your name sweetheart?" I asked her.

"My name is lilly there's a note in my backpack." She told me.

"Okay." I said.

I took the note out of her backpack, and it said:

Dear Reid,

I know you probably don't remember me but a month after we had the one night stand I found out I was pregnant I didn't want to be a mother but I had her anyway. I have finally had enough of this little brat me and Brett can't stand her anymore she is your responsibility now. Don't ever contact me ever again.

Goodbye forever,

Abby

I couldn't believe this. It made my blood boil. I know that I need to take her to the hospital to get checked out and it can't wait till he gets home. So I take her and brush her hair which took half an hour and then I called Garcia

"Hey what's up girl?" She answered.

"I need you to come and get me and take me to the hospital." I told her.

"Why?" she asked nervously.

"I will tell you on the way." I told her.

"Okay I will be right there." She said.

It only took her about twenty minutes to get here. When she got here she was shocked to see Lilly.

"Who is this?" she asked

"Apparently Reid had a one night stand a few years ago and she is what came of it." I told her.

"Oh." She said shocked.

"Yes and there's a note." I said and I handed it to her she quickly read it.

"Oh my god." She said with tears threating to spill out.

"Now do you see why I need to go because I have very strong reason to believe has been abused." I told her as I got Lilly ready

We got in the car. I couldn't help but think about the baby I had lost. We got in ten minutes well it's the moment of truth.

"Take her and go sit down." I told Garcia.

I went up to the desk.

"Yes can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Um ya I have reason to believe that my boyfriend's daughter has been abused." I told her.

"Okay just fill these out and someone will be with you." She said to me.

"Okay I don't know much about her because her mother and her boyfriend dropped her off today and my boyfriend is out of the country so he doesn't even know about her." I said.

"Okay fill out what you can." She said.

I went to sit down, and started to fill out the papers. When I was done I went up and handed them to the nurse. We wanted about five minutes before someone came and got us. We went in and they did the stuff before putting her into the room. I helped her get into the gown. The doctor came in about two minutes later.

"So it says here you think your boyfriend daughter was abused?" he asked.

"Yes I do." I told him.

"What kind of abuse do you think she went through?" he asked.

"Physical and Sexual." I said.

"Okay I am going to do an exam and then I am going to have a female come in and do a rape kit." He said.

He got to it and within the first few seconds he found bruises and he found more.

"Well it looks like she was abused so I am going to go ahead and put in the order and I am going to call the local authorities." He said.

He then went out the door. I just held Lilly in my arms until a women came in the room with some stuff.

"Garcia can you please stay with her because I can't." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Ya I will." She said.

I walked out the door. I was met with a police officer. We started to talk.

"Who do you think did this?" she asked.

"Her mother and her mother boyfriend." I said.

"Can you tell how today went?" she asked.

"I was woken up at seven by a banging on my boyfriend's door I answered it and she asked if my boyfriend was I told her no and she just left Lilly with me." I told.

I reached into my pocket and took out the letter.

"This Is from her mother." I told her.

"Where was your boyfriend at the time?" she asked.

"He had left for work two hours earlier to go out of the country he works for the BAU of the FBI." I told her.

The doctor came out.

"So what is the verdict?" I asked.

"She was raped she can go home now were done a police officer already came in to talk to her." She said.

"Okay." I said.

I went in the room and they were already to go. We got home about ten minutes later and I put her to bed in mine and Reid bed. I went in and sat in the lazy boy and started to cry. My phone rang a few minutes later.


End file.
